Bet you
by Kittehkat432
Summary: So Chloe thought making a bet with Alek was going to be challenging, what about Jasmine?
1. Chapter 1

"let's bet on this." I told Alek, he smirked. I knew that he was going to come up with something that would get me in trouble, or him in trouble. "We can't go back on the bet"

"If I win, you and I have to sit through a Sex Addict meeting." He only said that because I was an empath. I had to come up with something better than that.

"If I win... You have to tell my mom that you're sexually attracted to me." Alek was liking this, it was all about sex how could he not.

"If I win, you two have to pretend to have sex while my mom is home" Jasmine said, I didn't know if she was into betting or not. Alek and I were always doing something like that.

"Who's going to keep track of who wins?" because I'd lost before from Alek claiming that he won, when I did. "Hey, I'll call Paul"

"Paul? Oh great." Paul was there in the matter of minutes.

"One, two and three" we took off, Alek right beside me. I wasn't even focused on Jasmine but when we stopped on my roof, she had won. Alek was smiling, that smug look on his face. Jasmine was laughing- Was I the only one not finding this amusing. Jasmine took off to leaving me with Alek.

He couldn't help himself "You want to practice?" I was going to mess with Alek back I was tired of him always having the hand over me.

"Sure" I tried to imitate his smug look. I probably looked seductive to him, but on the inside I was going to get back back. It was 3:12 on my alarm clock. I pulled Alek through my window. He was coming willingly. I leaned in like I was going to kiss him putting my hands on his shirt. "Just kidding" I breathed in his ear.

He looked like he was in a daze, "Don't worry, We'll have plenty of time tomorrow" He crawled out of my window.

* * *

><p>Alek and I went to his room, I put my phone on his night stand. I didn't know what to do, I was completely lost. I held my other hand scratching at it like I did when I was nervous. Alek wasn't facing me. "Alek" he turned around fast as light. I stood up. In the seconds that I had stood up he had me against the wall his hands moving from my neck to my waist. I didn't move, I could say that I couldn't but the truth is. I didn't want to. He was taller than me so I had to stand on the tip of my toes to reach his mouth. Our lips touched, for a second and we pulled back. Then his was back on mine. He had picked me up so my legs were around his waist. He carried me over to his bed, he kissed me even harder. My phone was going off, beside me on the night stand. I ignored the first call. "Alek" I breathed into his neck. I put my hands on his hips. <em>control. Control. Control.<em> I thought to myself. I could not let this pretend thing, turn into something real. The kissing I could handle, Alek would forget about it soon enough. Then I told myself that I loved him, and I realized that I did. "Alek" I said his beautiful name. He rolled off of me

"Chloe, I can't do this and pretend I don't feel a thing, when I do" I sat up looking at him, I could tell he was telling the truth.

"Alek, I like you a lot. I really do... and from what your saying you like me too. SO why aren't we together" I asked him, he shrugged and said he wanted to know the same thing. "Do you want to date?"

"Yeah. I do" he took my hands and put them around his neck. Kissing me without the urgency, without the lusty want. But with that feeling I had felt before. I now knew what it was. It was love. "Do you want to continue that?" I knew we had to do the bet, and that's what I told him.

He laid me down, gentle. He kissed from my collar bone, to my forehead and back down. "I love you" He said with each kiss. Then he took his shirt off. We were making out, making noises when we heard heavy knocking on the door. Alek opened it, it was not Valentina but another guy that was around here and there.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked Alek in a very deep voice. I sat up pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"What does it sound like?" Alek said, in a cocky way. The guy pulled Alek up by his shirt.

"Who is she?" He asked him, pushing open the door. I was sitting on the couch now, it looked like we had done nothing. "I don't know her" he said frantic "Is she a human?"

"No she's not" Alek said looking at me, "far from it, now will you stay out of my room and out of my life" When Alek shut his door, I turned to him.

"I guess that's got to count for something." I stood on Alek's bed. I had the urge to jump on it but I didn't. "You know, you're bed is very comfortable- and big" Alek and I smiled at each other, "We skipped the whole day of school making out in your bed"

"and admitting we have feelings for each other" he said "just so you know- we have training tonight." I buried my face in the pillow. He started petting my head, "You were driving me crazy, saying my name Chloe King" Sometimes I forgot about how his accent was.

I could not wait until tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

ALEK:

I was eating when Valentina walked in with that guy, the clueless one that didn't seem to know anything. I felt it, call it a mai thing or call it _this guy is a snitch _thing. Valentina didn't seem angry but you never knew. "Alek, who did you have in your room?" I told her I had lots of people in my room today, what did she mean "Alek, Who were you _with _today"

I didn't know if I should lie to her, or tell her the truth. This guy didn't know what Chloe looked like clearly but he knew the name. I didn't have time to say it, Chloe and Jasmine had walked through the door. "It's that girl right there" He pointed to Chloe. _girl_. More like _savior_. I wondered who would be in more trouble, him not knowing who the uniter was, or looked like. Or me, I hoped it was him.

Jasmine smiled, she didn't think we would go through with the bet. Now she could telll we obviously did. "Chloe?" Valentina asked, "I should have known" she turned to the idiot beside her. "How do you not know the uniter?"

"How does he get away with sleeping with the Uniter?" He asked her, I would have smiled but I didn't think I was off the hook yet.

"We'll take care of this later" She said to him and returned back to me. "Alek, Chloe I get that you two are attracted to each other-" I was not going to listen to this.

"You don't have to explain what goes on, we know." I said, calmly even though I wasn't. Chloe was there with her hair up in a messy bun with an above the knee green dress. Green was always a good color on her. I was getting to the point of jumping on her, dragging her to my room. I questioned if she would come willingly.

"Okay, thank God" She said and went to walk away but then said something to both of us "If I get any phone calls from Chloe's mom saying any thing along the lines that you are seducing her daughter. I will personally hurt you." She pointed to me. That was not going to shatter what I was feeling for Chloe right now. As she walked off, Jasmine clapped.

"You guys must of made the very believeable, now we can go back to normal" Jasmine's smile faded as I put my hand behind my head. Chloe looked down at her feet. "You guys were just pretending, right?"

"Yes, well sort of" Chloe said to her, I didn't know what to tell my cousin. Yeah, we didn't have sex or anything but it came pretty close to it.

"Sort of?" She said, "You guys either had sex or you didn't."

"No we didn't have sex" I said, and that guy came back out, I wanted to hit him in the face. He ruined everything in this house. All the fun, like that party I tried to throw back when and then today. I wasn't trying to get with Chloe like that.

"That's not what it sounded like" and then another Mai that was kind of my friend, we had a few laughs together. I didn't hate him, I told him to leave Chloe alone or I would rip his head of... Yeah.

"Alek, you do know you have windows in your room right?" Chloe blushed a deep red, this guy had a point. "I was just wondering how you got from the wall to the bed, That fast"

"Whhat? Alek... You and Chloe EW" Jasmine said, I didn't make out anything logical in what she said.

"It was just a kiss" Chloe said, trying to comfort Alek.

"Oh, just a kiss" One of the guys laughed. "By the way, you two are LOUD."

* * *

><p>Jasmine would not look at us throughout training, so when it came time to bet I was shocked she was going to place one. "If I win" She said in front of Barkley (the "friend" of mine) "They have to go on a date with Amy and Paul, and tell them what they did today"<p>

"When I win, because I will Jasmine has to tell that guy Brian what Chloe and I did." I winked at Chloe who had put her money on Jasmine already.

I knew Chloe was going to say something outrageous, little did she know that Jasmine and I were going to let her win this one...


	3. Chapter 3

I regret the words _if I win _even coming out of my mouth. Not only because it landed me here, trapped with a few mai friends I had made in the last six days but with the most annoying smug British boy I had ever laid my eyes on. Sure, I loved Alek with all of my heart as a friend/ and I cared about him with all my heart as more than a friend but when you spend every hour of the day with him during spring break you want to throw yourself off of a tower. That's a lot coming from me because I know how bad it hurts. "Are you day dreaming about me again?" He said eating a candy bar, holding my phone. (He had taken it so I wouldn't call Amy and back out of the bet)

"Yes, I was actually. About how I could kill myself to get away from you" He frowned for a second and then returned to his self.

"You would just come back and see how sexy I am"

"You wish" I said. I had gotten use to having Alek with me. Too use. I would probably walk up to him in school, if I didn't know better.

"You're mom's called a thousand times wondering when you are coming home from Jasmine's... and then texted wondering if I was home"

"You're not home, you're out of state watching a game for the week with a friend" I said the lie that Valentina had fed my mom. Spoon fed actually. It was slightly comical watching her lie to my mom.

"Good thing you had Valentina to back you up because I never would have." He fell out on the couch "In fact, I would go to your house right now and ask if you were home"

"No you wouldn't, you want me over here Alek"

"True. I do want you over here but not as much as you want me in your bed"

"aha.. Yeah Right"

**Short I know, but it was written really fast. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Alek" I turned over saying his name in my sleep, then waking up. He was propping himself up with his arm looking at me. I smiled at him leaning into him. My heart pounded against his bare chest. "Alek I've never-" He cut my off with his kiss. The kiss never felt this way, it felt needed. He was on top of me kissing me with all of his might. His legs on either side of me. "mm" I tried to speak as he gasped for breath but I couldn't. I was breathing heavily. "felt this way" I managed to get out. His mouth was all over my neck on each side. I kissed him softly VS his hard kiss. We were equaling each other out. "Don't" I said as he pulled away, he kissed on the forehead trailing down to my nose and to my lips. He made it to my chin and put my head back for my neck. The knocking on the door was hard to ignore.

"What's going on in here?" Jasmine was knocking "Increase of breath and heart rate... It's two things. You are either doing the nasty or fighting off an attacker." I got up and opened the door. My hair was dis-shelved, I caught a glimpse of myself it one of Alek's mirrors. "Answered. Um Uh PEACE!"

"Baby come on" Alek moaned sitting up in his bed.

"One second" I said looking at Jasmine "We aren't doing anything" I promised.

"The hell we arent" Alek said getting up trying to shut the door.

"That's why my cousins shirtless" He looked at her then at me "If you guys are going to have sex be safe about it... It's not going to do much when it comes to Chloe being pregnant"

"Pregnant?" I asked looking at Alek "No. NO. We aren't going to do that"

"She's right, if the uniter gets pregnant what's it going to do for us?" Valentina joined into the conversation.

"Just be safe about everything you guys do" Jasmine said. Alek was blushing, so why I though. I never thought that I would hear that coming out of their mouths.

"We won't do anything" He said to me "If you don't want to. We don't need to have sex to have a relationship"

"I'm scared" I said to him "It's not like it's not tempting when it comes to doing anything with you. It's a teenage mai thing. I read about it in those books but still. I would rather wait, I'm worried that the Mai senses will take over and then we'll do something we'll both regret"

"I know my honesty isn't needed but I probably won't regret it."

"You get it right?" I said to him. "I don't want to be pregnant right now."

"Right now are the choice words that I love to say" He agreed with me and I finally made my way to his bed again. "This is nice" He said holding me.

"I know it is." I loved this feeling. "What happens when mai have sex?" I asked him and he tensed up.

"They bond" He said "Not that that's the only way. We just bond faster that way"

"Oh..." I said and moved a little closer to him (If that was possible)

"Are you trying to make a move on me?" He asked laughing to himself.

"Maybe." I said putting my hands on his chest.

**Chloe's bet was that she had to stay at Alek's house for a week, the final day she has to call meredith and tell her mom that she did something really bad and asks her to come over for a talk with Alek's Aunt... **


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom" I said on the phone crying " I did something with Alek and I need you to come over" Wow, I could fake some tears. Jasmine and Alek were laughing in the back ground.

"Honey, I'll be there soon. It's going to be fine. Just talk to me and tell me the truth- and the address" She was calm, and expecting. Expecting scared me.

"Wow, that was amazing" Alek said kissing me on the cheek "Actress in the future?" He asked me sarcastically. Jasmine was clapping like a retarded seal laughing still. I wanted to clap like that. We had told Valentina about the plan and she just rolled her eyes and said she would go along with it. When my mom knocked on the door I held my breath. "Here we go" Jasmine answered the door, and smiled at her.

"Come in" she said trying to hold in a laugh.

"Chloe" She said as I turned on the tears again, she gave me a big hug "Just tell me what happened and we can make this better" She was giving Alek very dirty looks.

"It's all my fault, Alek came back early and I put way too much trust into him." Valentina was doing this very well, I had a feeling she lied a lot.

"What happened?" She asked looking at Alek and I holding hands.

"Well, Alek came back early and we went out..." I started.

"I can't believe you would do this to my daughter!" My mom started yelling at Alek "I mean to sleep with my daughter!"

"Wait." I started laughing "You think I- What ahaha" I said "I didn't sleep with him!" My mom frowned at me- I was lying to her.

"Then what happened?"

"Mom, we stole a quarter from this old man and I feel so horrible"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" my mom said and then excused her lang. "I thought you were with Alek in a bad way! I thought you two had sex"

"Well, if that's what you wanted" Alek said to her, "Chloe and I are dating and we would like to have your blessing to get married."

"Married? Why are you pregnant Chloe"

"Yeah mom I'm pregnant." I said sarcasm leaking from my voice. "Why would you think I am pregnant?" Alek touched my belly.

"Because he can't seem to keep his hands to himself, lets go I don't want you with him"

"But I love him!" I yelled at her, this had pissed me off for real. I was one super pissed of teen with a boyfriend who could tell I was going to fight this.

"You don't love him"

"Yes I do mom, I love him with all my heart. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want him to be the one I marry. If you have a problem with that remember when I turn 18 I can do whatever I want and I will."

"Chloe... You don't mean that" She said, I had hurt her feelings.

"Yes I do. I'll move here if I have to" I threatened her "Or maybe one day you'll just wake up and I won't be there" I had hurt her feelings very bad "You can't stop me, I love you mom but you really don't have a say who I'm with. I get that you don't want me to sleep with Alek and actually we talked about this last night we aren't going to be ready for anything like that for a long time."

"She's right. We did talk about that, and we do have a plan for life. I don't plan on going any where any time soon so you can get used to us this way or you can just get post cards in the mail every few months" My mom walked outside and I followed her. Alek was right by what he said.

"I don't understand how you grew up so fast, why him Chloe?"

"Because he is the guy I've liked since he moved here. He's the guy who would do anything for me and understands my restrictions. Plus he isn't in college, he has good grades. He keeps me on time for work and makes sure I do everything that I am supposed to do. Accept us. Please"

"I won't get this for a long time, but I'm willing to start over."

"Thank you. Now I'm going to go to my boyfriend. His aunt and his cousin"


End file.
